The Xanafied Fan
by Salibask
Summary: We did it. We escaped the Cortex. But everything has a price.. .Belpois' world is forever out of our reach. What an hollow victory. But sometimes, to gain something, we must give up on something else. And we gained more than expected. Carthage will never happen again. Humanity will evolve as we see fit. Our victory is approaching. We will succeed.
1. Watch your mind

_The Xanafied fan_

 **Naruto/Code Lyoko crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko**

 **Little to no pairings and no bashing (From now on, I will stop bashing characters. It makes the story predictable and the character become useless.)**

 **I'm not really good in English, I'm French. However, that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. If anything, it gives you the right to be even more critical. Only criticism, even harsh criticism, will help me improve. But criticism doesn't mean flames. Please no flames.**

 **Well, I think the readers need to be mature and open-minded. This story is dark. Not excessively dark, but there is violence, character death, mentions of rape...You're warned.**

 **I try to do something twisted, non-linear. Sometimes, you're in the future, sometimes in the past. Don't expect me to go from Point A to Point B.**

 **Now, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Watch your mind._

* * *

 _Present_ \- Sasuke

* * *

June.

A cold night. A silent village. Everyone sleeping.

Well, almost everyone.

"Dark..." a raspy, dark voice said. "So dark. Like before. Not here." he added. The owner of said voice is a young 13-years old boy. He has spiky, duck-butt-style, black hair. His black eyes contemplated his surroundings without purpose. The boy wears a navy blue, high-collared shirt and beige pants. On the back of the shirt, there is a red and white fan-like symbol. On his forehead, there is an headband with a metal plate on it. On the metal plate, there was a leaf symbol with a vertical cut. He had papers all over his body. On the papers, there was written "Chakra seal". He was in a small, white and dark room. The door is locked.

For all he knew, he was a nameless, useless soul. That's what _they_ told him. And he had not only to accept it, but to believe it. Not even suicide would give him the peace he desired, _they_ told him.

"Wrong. Friend." He thought. For the first time, he was able to disagree. His thoughts seemed nonsensical, but he could understand what he thought, somehow. We couldn't understand that his friend saved him. He could. But it was probably too late. _They_ destroyed his mind to such a level that he couldn't even think properly. His mind is the synonym for chaos. The guys in white told him he would probably never recover. Never.

"Never. Never. Never." This word constantly repeated itself in his head. However, his definition changed, like a baby grows up to be an adult, yet still human.

"Never. Never come back. Friend told me. Dead." He was talking about _them_. His friend told him _they_ died. He told him _they_ won't come back.

But he wasn't in peace. Memories flooded his mind, constantly torturing him.

* * *

 _Flashback_ \- X.A.N.A.

* * *

 _Subject Himawari Uzumaki was captured and restrained successfully. She is a 17-years old teenager with a round face, short, unruly dark blue hair worn with straight bangs and what most people call a hime-cut. She has Threat Naruto Uzumaki's blue eyes and whiskers-like marks. She wears a black short-sleeved hooded sweater with a simple dark blue skirt underneath, and light grey combat boots, her Konoha headband hanging on her neck. We need her for our experiment. We have heard of countless people "raping" if our choice of words is correct, other innocent people. We believe that raping and impregnanting someone could be used as psychological warfare, both against the victim and people close to him. But we also kill two birds with one stone. By raping someone close to Threat/Host Sasuke Uchiha's friend, we will also weaken Threat/Host Sasuke Uchiha's mind, therefore reinforcing our influence on his mind and body._

 _"If we gave you back your freewill, this isn't out of kindness. See, that unconscious teenager?_

 _-Yes. said our host in an emotionless, half-dead voice._

 _-She's your best friend's daughter. We want you to rape and impregnate her._

 _-N-No! He said in a frightened, voice._

 _-You will. Or else, we will rape her and kill her. Your choice. She will be raped anyway. However, you can either end her life or save her. But the risks are mostly the same. Your choice._

 _-NO!_

 _-You want us to end your friend's legacy? Very well then._

 _-NO!_

 _-You know what you have to do if you want her alive..._

 _-..."_

 _As expected, he did it. Subject Himawari Uzumaki is currently pregnant, mentally unstable, and was returned to Konoha. Our experiment is successful. Our host's mind is weakened. And we highly doubt that his friend forgave him. Even if he did, what about his family and friends?_

 _Our victory is approaching. Threat/Host Sasuke Uchiha's mind is weakening. The entire Uzumaki family is heartbroken, Cannon fodder Boruto Uzumaki is currently in a depression and is placed in a mental asylum._

* * *

 _Present_ \- Sasuke

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted. Someone destroyed the door. Said person revealed itself to be a middle-aged woman. She had pale skin, long, blue hair and pale, lavender eyes. She wears simple, white hospital clothes.

* * *

 _Present_ \- Hinata

* * *

It was his fault she was here. It was his fault her daughter died. It was his fault she couldn't have her husband's attention. It was his fault her son went in a depression. She didn't cared if he did it unwillingly. At the end, it was his hands that did everything. He destroyed countless of lives. Today, she will avenge them. She will slowly torture him, then kill him. She would enjoy his suffering.

Rage, hatred, anger, insanity flooded her mind. Right now, she wanted him DEAD. She grinned wickedly, intending to end his life in a painful and gory fashion.

* * *

 _Present_ \- Sasuke

* * *

 _"Win. Eliminate her."_

Impossible. It couldn't be _them_ , right? _They_ were dead. Destroyed. Eliminated.

 _"Fool. We've never lost our power on you."_

An insane grin...A wicked person intending to end his life...

"No, it can't be. Impossible! " He yelled, frightened.

He couldn't make the difference. His warped, twisted mind couldn't make the difference between that twisted, broken Hinata and Gaara's former self. They were one and the same. Time is going to repeat itself.

"Not again, not again." He thought as he remembered what happened last time.

He remembered the Chûnin Exams. Same beginning.

 _"This isn't about fighting, this is about winning."_

And it's probably going to be the same outcome.

 _"Attack. Maim. Destroy. Eliminate."_

Everything went black for Sasuke.

* * *

 _Present_ \- Hinata

* * *

His frightened face amused her. How pathetic and humiliating. A couple of months ago, he was feared by the entire world, he was "Public Enemy Number One"...

That was a couple of months ago.

And now? He was a frail, weak, fearful and useless crybaby. She slowly walked toward him, enjoying his fears, "eating" them as if they were cinnamon buns. She felt like she was his master while he was a pawn no longer needed.

But something stopped her. Electricity burst out of Sasuke's body as he began to float. His black eyes now had black scelera and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. Black smoke covered his body. The chakra seals were disintegrated. The Hyūga were well-known for always looking "underneath the underneath". And underneath his forehead protector...

That symbol. Symbol of death, of misery, of poverty, of destruction...

A point surrounded with two concentric circles. The outside circle possesses a vertical line at the top and three smaller lines, arranged fan-shaped below.

A simple symbol...Was the symbol of an era filled with murder, devastation, sadness, immorality, mistrust and hatred.

That era was over.

"So he revealed his true colors. Whatever. He will die anyway." She thought. Her crazed mind couldn't make the difference between an era and it's remains.

She couldn't make the difference between the past and the future.

She couldn't make the difference between a past filled with betrayal, power-hungry people, destruction and fear, with a bright future promised to happiness, redemption, acknowledgement, love and acceptance.

Somewhere, she was locked, sealed in the past.

Perhaps...Forever.

* * *

 _Past_ \- Ibiki

* * *

"What are you talking about, Mister? Asked Sakura, a young kunoichi with a red, short-sleeved qipao dress with a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. She has short, pink-haired hair, eyeshadow and nail polish. She wasn't alone. Alongside him, her friend Naruto. He is a short, boy with spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red spiral-like crest on the back. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue Konoha forehead protector

-Well, prior to his desertion, your friend Uchiha Sasuke had shown unusual behavior. A behavior no one with a Cursed Seal ever showed as far as we know. We were already aware he was at least of low Chūnin level, being able to take on the Demon Brothers. However, during his fights with Gaara, Itachi and Naruto, he had shown Jonin level abilities in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Yet, Kakashi reported he wasn't that strong by the end of his training during the Chūnin Exams. What happened to him?" Asked a large, imposing man, with a rugged head and a face covered with old wounds and scars, said head being covered by his forehead protector in a bandanna style. He wears a darker version of the standard uniform of Konoha's Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves. And for a good reason: he is Ibiki Morino, tokubetsu Jonin and head officer of Konoha's Torture/Interrogation unit.

He wasn't just a skilled interrogator and a prodigious torturer, he is also one of Konoha's best detectives. He was talking everything in account, rarely forgetting something.

In fact, he was kind of paranoid. He was a light sleeper, he was impatient, he was flawed.

Sometimes, it was necessary.

And right now, he was interrogating Naruto and Sakura for the "Sasuke case". Not only Sasuke had shown unusual behavior and skills completely different from most of the Cursed Seal's wielders, but Orochimaru seemed to be unaware of that.

"Back in the Forest of Death, when Sasuke woke up after Orochimaru gave him the Cursed Seal, he was colder than usual. WAY colder. No smile, no frown, no emotion on his face, nothing. A blank stare. And there was a strange symbol on his eyes. Even an ANBU is more emotional, trust me. The Cursed Seal was activated. His body was surrounded by electricity and a purple chakra. He was more polite than usual. Sasuke asked me who hurt me, and the Oto-nin bragged about how he defeated me, Lee and Team 10. And then, Sasuke fought that guy. He broke his arms, his legs, and almost snapped his neck. But before he could kill him, he had an headache, the Cursed Seal receded, and Sasuke returned to his usual personality, not remembering his fight with the Oto ninja, described Sakura.

-Anything else?

-Yes. During his fight with Gaara, the Cursed Seal reappeared and that strange behavior came back. And then...We all know what happened next. And I want to forget what happened." Sakura said, still affected by what happened. She threw up that day. It was a gruesome bloodbath. She remembered the broken skull, the blood flowing all around his body, the broken ribs and bones, the destroyed eye, his screams of pain, the dark, low-pitched, disembodied voice and these words...

" _Au revoir_ Gaara."

"You said a strange symbol appeared on his eyes. Can you describe it? Continued Ibiki.

-Yes... It was a point surrounded with two concentric circles. The outside circle possesses a vertical line at the top and three smaller lines, arranged fan-shaped below.

-I see. Come with me. Both of you. I need to show you something that might interest you." Said Ibiki, as Naruto and Sakura followed him to Sasuke's apartment alongside an blue-haired, green-eyed ANBU who was assigned to watch over them.

Sometimes, things changes. Sometimes change is bad, and sometimes...

What they discovered was indescribable. Sasuke's apartment was a mess. Broken tables, torn pillow, a bed cut in half, a table upside down, **an entire wall destroyed** , multiple holes, even torn pillows, chairs in pieces, cracks all over the ground, and the symbol Sakura saw earlier was painted on the ground, as if constantly watching them.

And the worst of all...

Somehow, very few people if not nobody knew. Somehow. Why?

Naruto's skin paled. He was unable to comprehend what happened. Why it happened. How it happened. His mind was frozen in place, asking a lot of questions, yet not expecting answers and not receiving any answer.

"What the hell? Asked Sakura, horrified, trying unsuccessfully to understand what happened.

-I wish I knew, replied Ibiki. Do you know if his house was like that before?

-It wasn't, replied Naruto. A week ago, Sasuke was late for a C-ranked mission, so I went to check on him. A doctor was here and Sasuke was on his bed. The doctor told me Sasuke was extremely sick and was unable to join us. Somehow, he was cured next day. Apparently, the doctor was extremely skilled, from what Sasuke told me.

-Strange, said Ibiki. The same day, the Land of Spring was...Gone and all it's technology was stolen. No one knows who did that. Jiraya was the last person who saw Koyuki alive. Then, she vanished alongside the rest of Spring Country's population.

-What are you talking about? Asked Sakura, extremely worried for Koyuki. She has already lost Sasuke, there was no need to lose Koyuki. Ibiki frowned.

-As I said before, Spring Country and it's entire population disappeared without reason and all it's technology was stolen. And Sasuke was sick the same day.

-It can be a mere coincidence!" Said Sakura in disbelief. The ANBU responded:

"Perhaps. But all of Konoha's doctors are registered on the Konoha hospital's files. All of them are working in the hospital. When I'm not in a mission, I am assigned to the hospital on daytime. As an ANBU, I am allowed to access the hospital's files. That day, I was in the hospital for the entire afternoon and according to these files, no doctor left the hospital to cure someone in his home.

-It could have been a foreign doctor, deduced Sakura.

-Impossible, replied the ANBU. To cure someone in Konoha, the foreign doctor either is contacted by the Hokage, either must warn the Hokage before and wait for her approval. But Tsunade hasn't contacted any foreign doctor this day.

-How do you know? Naruto asked.

-Because each time a foreign doctor is working in Konoha after telling Tsunade, an ANBU is constantly keeping an eye on him. From what you said earlier, the "doctor" was alone with Sasuke, right? Asked the ANBU. Naruto nodded.

-So, who's that "doctor"? Asked Naruto and Sakura.

-That's the question we're trying to answer, finished Ibiki.


	2. Keep your life

_The Xanafied fan_

 **Naruto/Code Lyoko crossover.**

 **Little to no pairings and no bashing (From now on, I will stop bashing characters. It makes the story predictable and the bashed character become useless.)**

 **I'm not really good in English, I'm French. However, that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. If anything, it gives you the right to be even more critical. Only criticism, even harsh criticism, will help me improve. But criticism doesn't mean flames. Please no flames.**

 **Well, I think the readers need to be mature and open-minded. This story is dark. Not excessively dark, but there is violence, character death, mentions of rape...You're warned.**

 **I try to do something twisted, non-linear. Sometimes, you're in the future, sometimes in the past. Don't expect me to go from Point A to Point B.**

 **Now, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Keep your life_

* * *

 _Present - Naruto_

* * *

I wonder why it happened.

It was meant to be like this?

Yes, I'm a Hokage, and look at this. Look at what happened.

What an _happy ending_.

My friends? Only Shino and Sasuke are alive right now, Sasuke being traumatized by a megalomaniac entity.

My wife, my beloved, my love, a part of myself? Went insane, tried to kill Sasuke.

Killed by the very guy she tried to murder.

I couldn't stop their fight in time. It's my fault.

My daughter? Raped and impregnated by that entity. I remember when I wanted her to abort to protect her. She always refused, wanting the baby to live, to love, to be loved.

Himawari died giving birth to her daughter. I never forgot it. Her last words are constantly in my head, as if being a ghost constantly haunting my mind:

"I beg you. Just...Love her."

I can't stop crying. I can't move on. I could have saved her. I could.

But I didn't. It's my fault. I will never forget it.

My son? Forever changed by what happened. He's an ANBU. His life doesn't matter to him anymore. He wants to protect everything and everyone, not caring about himself. No rest. He is always on a mission. Sometimes, he forgets his very name. For him, an ANBU has no identity. He is a being sent to protect people.

If he became like that, it's my fault.

I can't do anything. I'm powerless.

How ironical, knowing that I'm supposed to be the most powerful shinobi alive.

How ironical, knowing that I'm Hokage.

I have political power, but I can't do anything to save my family, my friends.

* * *

 _Present - Sasuke_

* * *

" _Battle_ "

A punch to the stomach.

" _Torture_ "

A kick between her legs.

" _Defend_ "

We blocked her strike.

" _Humiliate_ "

We sent her flying with a slap, causing her to fall from the roof of the hospital. We fail to understand how she is still alive. No matter.

" _Defeat_ "

" **Chidori** ". The fight was over.

The ground around the hospital was a total mess, filled by cracks, and a corpse.

Hinata's corpse. Foolish woman. If she hadn't attacked us, she would have lived to see another day. It is sad to see that she thought she would be able to defeat us...Me.

Wait.  
Isn't she... Naruto's wife?  
Yes, she is.

 _What have we-I done?_

* * *

 _Present - Obito_

* * *

'I still cannot believe that I've managed to live to see the end of this war.

I still cannot understand how Sasuke managed to destroy Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bones.

At least, I was punished for my crimes...'

 _Flashback_

 _Obito was in a small cell, chakra blocker seals all over his body._

 _'I deserved it' He thought, expecting to die in this place._  
 _That was until Kakashi came to visit him._

 _"Obito, as much as I admire you for saving me and teaching me an important mission during the Kannabi Bridge mission...Not everyone agrees with me. Most people wants to see you punished for your crimes. After much debate with the other countries, we came to a decision. You have 2 choices._

 _The first one, is death penalty._  
 _The second one is...Probably worse, and at the basest level, the same._

 _If you choose the second option, you will be an ANBU captain. You will be constantly sent on S-rank missions. You will not have possibilities to retire, and will remain an active shinobi until your death. Failure of more than 2 missions will result in your death._

 _These are your choices. Which one are you going to take?" Asked Kakashi. with two items on his hands._  
 _On his left hand, a rope._  
 _On his right hand, Kakashi's old Dog ANBU mask._ _Obito thought deeply about these two choices._

 _But not for a long time. Between dying as a missing-nin who tried to enslave everyone, and fighting and dying as a loyal Konoha shinobi, Obito's choice was made._

"Hey, Obito, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, bringing back the Uchiha to the present.  
It's been at least 3 decades since Obito became an ANBU captain. Kakashi was retired since a long time. Both were currently playing shogi, before Obito had to leave for another mission.  
"I'm fine, Kakashi. Just thinking." Obito reassured.  
"By the way, I won." Kakashi said with an eye smile, having taken advantage of the situation to strike a winning blow. Obito shrugged.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm still one win ahead of you."

A loud noise was heard by the two last livings members of Team Minato. It was apparently from the hospital.

"What was that?" Asked Kakashi.  
"Let's go check it out" Replied Obito.  
Both quickly left Obito's house, which was close to the Konoha hospital.

As they reached their destination, they could only watch in horror the destruction all around the hospital.

"What happened here?" Asked Kakashi. Obito remained silent, before seeing Sasuke in a fetal position and someone else laying on the floor.  
As the Uchiha and the Hatake approached, they quickly recognized the person.

"Hinata..."

She was almost bathing in her own blood, multiple injuries covering her body, and a hole where her heart is supposed to be. Not far from her corpse, Sasuke, still in a fetal position, was crying uncontrollably.

"Damn." Sasuke and Hinata were both mentally unstable, due to what they've been through. One of the two had to provoke the other, and a fight happened.

"Hinata became what these young people call Yandere, due to Naruto's depression, her family's suffering and X.A.N.A.'s rampage. It's highly probable that she tried to kill Sasuke." Theorized Kakashi. Obito nodded.  
"Sasuke refuses to interact with anyone but Naruto and you. But then again, his mental illness was so deep that he can't even think properly. Not to forget that he kept all the powers he had back when he was possessed by X.A.N.A., which makes him extremely dangerous during a fight." Obito added.  
"But as you said before, Sasuke refuses to interact with anyone but Naruto and I. Hinata probably tried to kill him and he fought back. He believed he was just defending himself, but instead, he fought exactly like...Back when he was possessed. He fought to kill."


End file.
